


The Wing of a Mockingbird

by littlelemoncakes



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire, Modern AU - Fandom, game of thrones
Genre: Creepyshipping, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 04:52:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1538306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlelemoncakes/pseuds/littlelemoncakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A modern AU of which is after Ned Stark is dead and Sansa becoming severely depressed and Margery asks the help of therapist, Petyr Baelish.</p><p>-CHANGED ICON AND USERNAME-</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not much of a chapter 1, but just a little taster.

Stage 1; Denial.

Sansa drew in a deep breath, slowly exhaling through her nose. Her eyes were tired and swollen, as was her head. She was  
curled in a ball, wrapped in a thick white duvet. She had been staying with Margery for almost two weeks, each day the same. 

Cry.  
Breath.  
Scream. 

Sansa closed her eyes and placed her hands over her ears, a high pitched scream tore from her mouth. Sansa blocked it all out with her lungs, nothing could hurt her if she couldn't hear it or see it. Arms wrapped around her and cradled her into the crack of their neck, the long hair which had lay upon it, soon filled Sansa's nostrils with honey and milk and she slowly stopped crying. Her hair reminded her of her Mum, the soft scent of milk and honey. It reminded her of when she was a child, her Mum had spoilt her and bought a sweet honey syrup, and washed her hair with it. She braided it and put a plastic crown upon her head, and her Dad said she looked like a prin-

Dad.

Margery cradled Sansa and hummed, as she sobbed for her Dad. Soon enough, Sansa fell asleep and Margery left her side once more. She lived in one of the many Tyrell Stately Homes. The house had enough rooms to fit six families of five comfortably, yet those who only lived in the house was Margery, her brother Loras and their Grandmother, Olenna - and of course Sansa for the time being - but both were out so often, Loras dining with fine wine - and fine men - and Olenna seeing to the Tyrell Family, abroad and such. Margery pulled her phone from her pocket, until she spotted his name. 

'It would be better for her' she told herself.

'She needs help, she needs him' she thought, again.

She put the phone to her ear.

"I need your help" she whispered, as Sansa was in the room next to her.

"She needs your help" she said more firmly.

There was silence across the line until Margery heard Sansa beginning to scream all over again.

"I'll help her." The voice replied, obviously hearing the screaming in the background.  
"For Catelyn?" Margery whispered.  
"For Sansa".

The screaming continued hauntingly in his head, even after he hung up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Petyr is torn with confusion and Sansa's just about had enough

Stage 1; Denial

Frustration crept into his head as he paced around his apartment. The last time Petyr had seen Sansa, she was about 13 years old, in the old village of King's Landing, where the great, wealthy Baratheons occupied. He had once been the oldest Baratheon son, Joffrey's therapist. The boy was arrogant, spoiled and couldn't be "tamed" would be a way of saying it. The boy was a pointless case, He was made of anger, born from it, grew in it, neglected by his Father for whores, his mother wrapping him in bubble wrap for the rest of his life. Petyr had seen Joffrey play with Sansa, roam the grand mansion of Baratheon together, hand in hand. It actually made Petyr feel sick, the boy would grow into a man, an alcoholic like his parents, an abuser, a horrible person - Yet this young, innocent, beautiful girl looked at Joffrey as though he was some knight in shining armour.

Petyr hadn't heard of Joffrey and Sansa since, but he had heard rumours of Margery influencing Joffrey in to ways which Joffrey's very blood would curdle at the thought of, yet he complied, apparently head over heels for her.

"Maybe I'm useless to Sansa, I can't help her" Petyr thought.

"Margery can help Joffrey but not Sansa, it sounds ridiculous" he muttered to himself still pacing.

Petyr could still see Sansa running along the riverbank with her dog Lady, her auburn hair shimmering in the heat, it was unbelievable how much she looked like her Mum. She was laughing but all he could hear were her screams. Her haunting screams. He slid his hand under his t-shirt and felt his scar along his chest, and the screams continued. But they were the screams of Catelyn, begging Brandon, a drunken, foolish man not to kill him. He had already struck Petyr in the chest with a broken bottle, and he lunged for his neck but Catelyn stopped him - I heard the drunken shit of a man was drink driving and killed himself.

"BRANDON PLEASE, STOP, PETYR IS NO HARM. HE IS MY FAMILY, HE IS MY LITTLE BROTHER"

No matter what Petyr did, Catelyn would never love him like he loved her, never. Petyr took a deep breath, and that's why he was gonna do it for Sansa, not Catelyn. He was gonna do it because he couldn't live with these screams, not after living about 20 years with her Mothers.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sansa stared at the ceiling. 

"Hi Dad, I've phoned you about 54 times now, I understand your probably busy but I need to hear to voice, I need to know this is a dream. This can't be real. Phone me back as soon as possible. I love you" 

Sansa hung up and continued staring at the ceiling, motionless. Margery came in with a bowl of soup.

 

"Hey Sansa, I need you to eat this up, you gonna have a visitor today"

Sansa pushed herself up. She knew none of her family were coming. Robb and Jon were in the Army, Arya was at some kind of summer camp, and Mum was at home caring for Bran and Rickon.

"Who is it?" Sansa asked, taking her soup from Margery, although she was everything but hungry.

"It doesn't matter who they are, just eat your soup and I can brush your hair if you like?" Margery said calmly.

Sansa looked at her, and felt almost angry. Why was she treating her like a child? Feeding her? Brushing her hair? Helping her change into clothing? She was 17 years old!

"Margery, I'm not a child, tell me who is coming?" Sansa said boldly, Margery hesitated.

"Tell me?" Sansa snapped again.

"Petyr, Petyr Baelish" Margery whispered and Sansa's heart sunk, for whatever reason he was coming, it was for himself. It always was, selfish, sly little man. 

"He is going to help you." Margery told Sansa, and rage ate Sansa's insides.

"Help me? HELP ME!? What's gonna do? Bring my Dad back from the dead, he HATED my Father, and my uncle for slashing his chest? He is a lying, piece of shit bastard of man" Sansa's chest heaved with anger.

"You called?" A low voice spoke.

There he was, leaning comfortably against the doorframe, he was wearing a black t-shirt, a grey suit jacket, with a mockingbird pinned to it. He had dark grey jeans and black converse. His whole outfit seemed to match the many shades of his black and grey hair. The silver pin matching his silver hair just in front his ear. He pulled out a notebook and scribbled within in it.

"Sansa - Stage 2; Anger"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emotions run high and wild and a new friendship is born from it.

Margery had left, he explained to Margery how Sansa was going through stages of depression and she was very emotionally unstable, and she had to get used to him so he could stabilise her, he explained that during this process the slightest things could break her and he thought it was better that she leave during this period, Petyr knew this seemed very extreme but Margery agreed, wanting for only Sansa to recover. Petyr swore an oath to the seven gods she could trust him. She gave him keys to the home and paid him in advance, Before Margery left, she kissed the sleeping Sansa on the cheek and left to stay with her grandmother.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Petyr was leaning against a table, studying Sansa, who sat on her bed opposite him.

"I'm sorry, sir" Sansa uttered, her eyes filling with tears again.

"Don't be sorry Sansa, I am quite the piece of shit if I don't say so myself" Petyr replied jokingly, catching a glimpse of a smile from Sansa's lips as she wiped away her tears.

"Don't call me sir, just Petyr, we will be seeing a lot of each other so I think we should start new, as friends" Petyr smiled slyly, to which Sansa noticed but chose to ignore. She looked up at him and nodded. Petyr sighed and kicked his converse off and sat on Sansa's bed opposite her. Sansa looked at him, bewildered.  
"What are you doing? You came here to help me, not chill!" She snapped, feeling anger in her stomach again.  
Petyr held Sansa's shoulders, feeling the shaking of her angered body.  
"Sansa, look at me and take a deep breath in".  
Sansa look disgusted, pushing his hand of her and getting up from the bed, storming away.  
"Sansa" Petyr almost snapped after her, annoyed by her impatience.  
Sansa froze, as did Petyr, realised it was not in his authority to speak to her like that. Sansa suddenly dropped to the floor, shaking violently.  
"SANSA" Petyr shouted, dropping to her side.  
She was crying and her hands moved up to cover her ears.  
'No..' Petyr thought.  
He grabbed her hands to stop her from reaching her ears but it didn't matter. 

A scream so loud and so lost ripped from her delicate throat and Petyr just held her head on his lap, feeling the ice cold bottle tear into his chest again. He felt dread in his chest as his eyes grew warm. He pulled Sansa into him, her face screaming into his neck. Her arms wrapped around him, still screaming. He held onto to her, his own tears on his face, the same ones he hadn't felt in 20 years, as he found himself screaming "stop" clutching the girl in his arms tighter and tighter.  
He let out one last roar of "Stop" his voice tired and gravelly which silenced them both. They held onto each other for a long time after, shaking violently.  
Petyr soon realised he had a young girl, collapsed in all directions on him, her arms twisted around his neck, her legs intertwined with his. Petyr was unsure what to do, he was honestly quite content. He couldn't help but smile at how she rose and fell to his breathing, but as soon as she would realise what is going on, she would probably freak out. Petyr began to slowly attempt to move her so that he could pick her up and rest her on her bed.  
"Don't" Sansa whispered, and Petyr jumped slightly, slightly taken back by her reaction.  
Sansa was about to say sorry for getting angry, but dropped it remembering what Petyr had said earlier. Sansa was warm and comfortable lying upon Petyr. It was the first time she felt safe, relaxed. She wondered about Petyr, he was so emotional so quickly. His exterior never showed signs of emotion. He must have had it all built up inside him, and he just.. broke? She breathed in his minty breath and felt her muscles relax for the first time since for what felt like forever.  
"You know, when I was a little girl, I had this doll called Maisie, and she was my best friend back then. I brushed her hair, told her my secrets and I took her everywhere with me until one day, Arya thought it would be hilarious if Maisie went to a swim, in a bog. My Dad went looking for Maisie for hours and hours but never found her, and a week or so before my Dad died, he gave me a exact replica of my doll, Maisie - and what did I do? I scowled at him, and told him I'm too old for dolls, I'm 17 years old, I'm not your little princess anymore. I threw it back in his face, and he died thinking I hated him" Sansa confessed, choking into a silent sob. Petyr pulled her into a hug.  
"Your Father adored you Sansa, the day you were born he had the church bells of Winterfell ring from dawn to dusk - and he knew you adored him too, I promise you."  
Sansa looked at Petyr and smiled sadly. Petyr gently pushed a fallen strand of hair behind her ear.  
"Why were you crying?" Sansa asked, unintentionally sitting on him, with a leg on each side of him.  
Petyr looked down sadly.  
"Because I lost someone a long time ago too, and I haven't very thought about it since".  
Sansa thought about asking who it was but dropped the thought, thinking it would be rude.  
"I don't think I've ever made a friend by crying and hugging before" Sansa replied, changing the subject and genuinely smiling.  
"Me neither" Petyr replied, glad she changed the subject.  
She pretended to begin to slip off Petyr's lap, to which he caught her around the neck. She dramatically rolled her eyes back and placed a hand to her forehead.  
"One is weak, return her to her bed" her pleaded, her words tied with laughing which made Petyr smile. It was the same laugh he had first heard by the river. Maybe he could do this, maybe he could help her. His smokey green eyes smiled at her bright blue ones as he heaved up, carrying her like a baby and placing her on her bed.  
"Your grace" he bowed, playing along.  
He turned around, to leave and let her sleep when he felt a tug on his sleeve.

"Please don't leave me"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are appreciated! :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Petyr and Sansa are closer than they realise, they look out for eachother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its a short chapter but hopefully to be updated in the close future, also mockingbird was just perfect, that kiss was beautiful, ugh!

As soon as Petyr had left Sansa, he missed her warmth immediately. It was as he was walking away he felt her hand catch his sleeve and touch his hand. She didnt want him to leave but he could see Sansa was exausted, her eyes heavy and yawns fell from her soft lips every so often. But he turned around and looked at her, She was just in her clothes and shoes. She was tiredly mumbling, asking him not to leave her. He walked around her bed and removed her shoes. He gently slid a strong arm underneath her and pulled her up slightly as he tugged her duvet from beneath her. He wrapped the duvet around her, her breathing now slow and sleepy. He looked at her and just, smiled. When he first saw Sansa, he wondered many in an ideal world, where love comes before strength and duty, Sansa might have been his and Catelyn's daughter. But this wasnt an ideal world, no matter how much he prayed for it. Petyr couldn't describe what he felt for Sansa, if he even felt anything at all. Sansa wasn't Catelyn, he didnt feel the same feelings he had for Cat with Sansa, Sansa was just so magnetic to Petyr. He wanted to talk to her, look at her, laugh with her, cry with her, he wanted to hold her. Petyr gazed at her, and glanced at the floor before opening the door to leave. Before Petyr even touched the handle, he heard muffling sounds and looked around at Sansa, to see her sobbing in her sleep. Petyr went over and lay on her bed next to her, playing with her hair soothingly. She began shaking again and Petyr looked at her wide-eyed, watch her hands reaching her ears. He shot and and ran through the whole mansion type home to another spare room, the one he would be staying in, where all his clothing and belongings were. He grabbed his ipod and earphones and heard her ghostly screams haunt the dark halls of the Tyrell home. The sound of her sent Petyr sprinting, slipping on the shiny marble floors, clattering onto the floor painfully only to shoot back up and run to Sansa. He reached the room, to find her writhing in her bed. He jumped onto the bed, gently and grabbed her.  
"Sansa, shh, its okay" he breathed.  
Her eyes fluttered but he touched her forehead gently and told her to sleep. He placed the earphones in her ears and set her ipod to shuffle. He breathlessly lay beside her, tiredness suddenly growing own him. He watched her eyes flicker and her breaths hitch as she slept. His eyelids became heavy, he suddenly felt her hand on his jaw. She had stretched and moved, he arm resting beside him.   
"..my sweet prince..you are the one.." She mumbled, Petyr sat up.  
"What did you say, Sweetling?" Petyr asked leaning towards her to hear better. He accidently leant on his ipod realising the song sweet prince by placebo was playing in her ears. Petyr quickly fell asleep, on top of the covers, next to Sansa.  
"..never thought I'd fill with desire.."

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Sansa took a deep breath, letting her eyes flicker to get used to the light. She finally opened her eyes and jumped to find her arm under Petyr's neck which bent upwards, letting her hand rest in his hair. Petyr's arm was lazily resting on her waist, their faces so close she could feel the soft ripple of his breath. She lid from the bed, disturbing Petyr's comfortable state, causing him to roll on to his back. He sleepily stretched and his hand caught his t-shirt, pulling it up to his collar bone. Sansa stood at his feet, her mouth dropping slightly ajar with shock. An ugly, ragged tear cursed his chest, from his left breast reaching to the bottom of his right ribcage. And thats when she felt it again, the anger. It raged inside her like a flaming beast, and it took her over so easily. She never knew her uncle Brandon but she knew this was stupid. She knew why Brandon did it, her Mother told her, but she always made Petyr sound like the wicked one. Petyr wasnt the one who killed him, yet he carried a reminder of him forever, an ugly reminder. Sansa knew that Petyr once loved her Mother, but it didnt make him a wicked man, Aunt Lysa used to fondly recall on the times when her and Catelyn were young, and they practised kissing on Petyr. 'It was no wonder Petyr fell in love with her Mum' she thought sadly. Sansa had only spoken with Petyr properly for a day and she already felt safe with him, she needed to cry and he brought the poison from inside her out. She looked at him sleeping and smiled sadly. She sat beside him and pulled down his t-shirt gently. Petyr awoke quickly and tugged down his tshirt quickly, Sansa's hands jumping back. He looks at her and she saw it in his eyes.

'You saw it, didn't you?' The distant eyes asked her. She just stared at him and placed a hand over his scar. 

"I'm sorry."

Petyr looked at her, her hand was warm on his ice cold scar. He placed his hand over hers and sat up. 

"You never deserved this you know." He replied.  
"You never deserved to lose someone you love so much" he was now cupping her hand.  
"Neither did you" Sansa replied.  
"Oh I didn't." Petyr smiled.  
"I see so much of her in you.. You're more beautiful than she ever was"  
Sansa couldn't help blush as Petyr smiled at her.  
"But you're not her, you are so different, so special, and perhaps your love doesnt leave an other with a scar to remember" he whispered, his smile dropping sadly.  
His hands dropped from hers and he began to play with her auburn hair gently. He looked up to see opal blue eyes studying him.   
"I need to go out for 15 minutes or so, stay here, I'll be back soon" he promised. He got up, placing his jacket and shoes on, running his hand through his bed hair. Sansa still sat on the bed, watching his every move. He leant past her, his hand searching through the crumpled duvet, pulling his ipod and earphones from it. He squated so he looked up at Sansa.

"If you get upset and you want to scream, listen to some music really loud and if you get angry, go into the kitchen and break a few plates, I'll pay the tyrells back, but dont hurt yourself" he laughed. He stood up and grabbed his notepad and flipped to a blank page and scribbled in it.  
"If you need me, phone me - Even if you just wanna blow a raspberry down the phone, just phone me, ok" he smiled at Sansa and she laughed and blew a raspberry at him. He made a funny face in return, making Sansa laugh. He hadnt even left yet and she missed him already. She walked through the marble corridors to the front door with him. He smiled at her and she smirked at him. Before he opened the door he turned around and leant on the door, rather handsomely.  
"Oh, and no parties while I'm out, unless I'm there.. Ain't a party without the Baelish" he said in a london type accent, crossing his two middle fingers, attempting to look 'hip'. Sansa broke into a fit of laughter, causing Petyr to chuckle too.   
"You're a bizzare man, Petyr" she smiled, shaking her head. He smiled at her, leaning close and placing a soft, friendly kiss on her cheek before leaving. Her cheek was suddenly hot to the touch and Sansa was glad he wasnt there to see her blush.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feelings are changing, so are Sansa's stages.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again - sorry for the long wait - Also, I will be away from 4th to 11th but will update hopefully soon after that, hope you enjoy. 
> 
> Please leave comments, much appreciated.

Petyr walked quite quickly over to his car, unlocked it and slid inside, breathing more heavily than normal. He hit himself repeatedly on his forehead, mumbling "stupid" over and over. His lips were tingling from the peck of Sansa's cheek. It was a stupid mistake. He physically had to force himself out of the house, or he would have been on top of her in seconds.   
"She's not Catelyn" he angrily spat to himself, but his mind couldn't help but wonder that maybe he wanted Sansa, like he had once wanted Catelyn. He reversed his car away from the elegant Tyrell home and set off to nowhere, he just needed time to think. When Petyr saw, touched or even thought of Sansa, it never immediately made him think of Catelyn.  
"Maybe I want Sansa.. Not Catelyn or her daughter, maybe I want Sansa Stark" he thought, as almost glowing green countryside flew past him. He reached a small town and pulled into a parking spot. He rubbed his forehead as though it was painful. "No." He said angrily. "I love her like.. like.. A daughter?" He asked himself. His throat growled in annoyance and confusion.   
"Either way, you're not getting younger" he mumbled to himself before getting out the car. The fresh air hit him, he breathed it in greedily and sighed. The fresh air carried the sweet scent of pastries, sweet bread and buns and Petyr followed it eagerly. He soon reached a small Bakery, with delicious scents and warmth pouring from it. A plump boy was making bread, his eyes following Petyr in the reflections. The boy turned around, dusting his hands of flour. The boy was chubby, red cheeked, messy brown hair and smiling. He had a apron on, which has scribbled upon it- 'Hot Pie'.  
"Good Mornin' sir"  
"Morning"  
"We are just bakin' most the today's selection, in fact we got a fresh batch of lemon cakes just coolin' if ya interested sir' Hot Pie explained, pointing with a floury thumb to the ovens. Petyr looked up at him, remembering that Sansa had a love for lemon cakes.  
"I'll take them please" Petyr replied, handing a note to him.  
Hot Pie wrapped the lemon cakes.  
"'Ave a nice day sir".

 

Petyr's phone buzzed in his pocket and he answered it.  
"Petyr I'm bored, hurry up!" Sansa moaned down the phone.  
"I'm coming back right now, I'm just going to be about 15 minutes, are you okay?"  
"Yes I'm fine, I just miss yo-I mean I just miss.."  
"I miss you too Sansa, I won't be long".

Petyr hung up and couldn't help but grin, at least she cared about him in some way. He was walking over to his car when a shop window caught his eye, he peered over, strolling closer and closer, realising it was an old jewellers. The thing that caught his eye was a necklace, it had seven triangle shaped charms, which had an azure blue gems hanging from each one. The price was dear but he didn't care, it had her name written all over it. He bought it and returned to his car, making his way back to the Tyrell's home.

\-------------------------------------------------------

Sansa lay on her bed, listening to Petyr's music. She liked to imagine him listening to the music, and dancing stupidly when no-ones about. She had flicked through TV, the old British series queer as folk was getting repeated. Stuart Alan Jones seemed really familiar but Sansa couldn't place it so turned it off. She ran through the halls of the empty home, laughing like a child as she slid along the marble in here socks. Eventually she heard the front door open and she went running to greet Petyr. She slid along the marble to him, laughing and slightly out of breath.  
"You seem happy"  
"Yeah"  
"We'll prepare to be happier"  
"Oh yay, did you buy me a pony?"  
"Not quite"

Sansa smiled and stopped, suddenly frowning. Petyr turned to face her, confused.  
"What's wrong Sweetling?" He asked  
"Do I not get a greeting's hug or kiss? Call yourself a gentleman." Sansa huffed, nose in the air.   
"Hey wait, c'mere you!" Petyr pulled at her arm, then walking quickly and standing in front of her.  
He wrapped his arms around her waist, and picked her up slightly. Her arms tied around his neck as she laughed. He put her down and his face drew closer to hers. Sansa could see every detail in his eyes, and she could feel her heart racing loudly. His lips were only an inch away from hers.  
"Close your eyes.." He breathed, which she did so.  
He could just kiss her. Right here, right now. Lift her up and take her on the kitchen counter. But, he couldn't. Whatever this was he felt for Sansa, no matter how much he wanted whatever it is, he knew she was vunerable, and he wasn't going to take use of her like that, no matter how much he had thought about it.   
"Open your mouth.."  
Sansa's eyebrows knitted together in confusion but again she did so. Petyr placed a lemon cake in her mouth and her face suddenly lit up, her eyes shot open, glossy and glowing at Petyr, who smirked at her. She swallowed down the citrusy sponge and grinned.  
"One more thing" Petyr explained.  
He pulled out a small red velvet box from his jacket, he placed it on one hand and opened it with the other, revealing the beautiful necklace he had purchased earlier. She gasped just stared at it for a couple of minutes before pointing to herself, to which Petyr nodded. He took it from the box, opening the clasp and reaching around the back of her neck to put it on her. He shut the clasp letting the necklace fall just under her collarbone. His hands travelled from her neck to her shoulders, down her arms and then into his pockets. She looked at him, with a straight face. She rested his hands on his neck and looked at him. Her eyes flicking from one green-grey eye to the other. She leant close to his face and let her lips dissolve into his for what felt like an hour but was only a couple of seconds. Both looking slightly startled, Sansa broke the silence.

"Thank you Petyr, thank you so much" Sansa said quietly, smiling.

\--------------------------------------------------

"Aw Petyr, never will you look gorgeous doing that, god." Sansa laughed as Petyr stuffed a lemon cake into his mouth.  
"Ah! A loat can habpen now n' nevehr" Petyr said through a mouthful of cake.  
"Ew, you need manners!" Sansa said, scrunching her nose at his behaviour. He blew a raspberry at her and he threw a pillow at him playfully. She sighed and looked at her lemon cakes.  
"What's wrong Sweetling?" Petyr asked.  
"Oh nothing.."   
"Sansa, don't forget I'm your therapist, please - do tell!"  
"Well, I was just thinking - I'm happy right now but I wish I could swap all this for my Dad. Swap the lemon cakes, the memories, I would take my life if it could bring back my dad."

Petyr had been expecting this for a few days now.

Sansa; Stage 3 - Bargaining.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short, Sweet, Smutty, and rather funny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im back, expect more updates (hopefully)

Sansa sighed as the hot water came from above. It ran over her auburn hair, and down her slim body. She had been dealing with the new stage of emotion recently, but she had been experiencing other things too. Although Petyr had been nice to her so often, she knew there was something dark inside him, as though a mask he could take on and off. Sansa hadn't experienced Petyr with his mask on as so much, probably because its not exactly the best thing to play with the mind of a girl with depression, but Sansa had felt it more recently, she didnt really know how, she just could. She had come to notice more things about Petyr, he seemed to be along "drawn" to Sansa, to which she played with it. The hugs and kisses she had shared with him were all experimental, although she did find herself blushing or as such. She had never experienced this type of attention from a man before, it was all new and rather exciting. She even went so far so ask him for a "greeting's kiss" to which she was oddly disapointed she did not recieve, she told herself she was dispointed because she did not get to see his reaction. But then he bought her cakes and a necklace, and went for it. Her body was flush against his and she was confident she had caused a reaction down below. She grinned to herself just thinking about it, she could use him in anyway she wanted. Her mind forgot about her dear father, and focused more on how to tease Petyr.

She was already onto something.

Petyr wondered around Sansa's bedroom, well the one she slept in at the Tyrell home. The room had a warm oozing scent of honey and milk, and a sharp breeze of the long gone lemon cakes. Petyr had ordered Sansa more clothing, she had picked and he had it delivered. Petyr couldn't smirk as he saw small, lacey underwear in the order. At night, his mind would wonder about her lacey clothing, and his hand would soothe his thoughts along with that. At night he was Littlefinger, he didn't care that he was older, or that she was vunerable. He only cared for her sweet laugh and how she would moan his name as he took her. He thought about her kisses, hugs, gestures and would only be left hungry for more. The kiss Sansa had planted on his lips was sudden and he let her the better of him, all of him. He heard the shower turn off and he became Petyr again. Sansa was in there for about five minutes before coming out. Petyr was reading a couple of the first pages of Sansa's copy of the famous 'To kill a mockingbird' before he looked up and his heart stopped.  
She was wearing a light, transparent top, which stopped at the top of her thighs. She was wearing the tight, lacey underwear. Her whole body was almost as clear as day, she had brushed her sodden hair to the side and looked at Petyr with innocent eyes. Petyr couldn't help study every curve, every dip, every lace and ribbon, his murky green eyes drank her beauty eagerly, and Sansa smirked the tiniest bit, watching him gaze at her. She was everything he imagined, but better. Her whole body seemed to glow and shimmer as she walked.   
Sansa looked down sadly and whimpered.  
"I miss my daddy".  
Petyr gulped down what little oxygen he could, his head was dizzy as the amount of blood which left his head travelled down, hardening him.  
She walked over to him, looking down at his struggling face and slowly sat on his lap. She could instantly feel him pulsing and she only think of the word 'Victory' as she bit her lip, her eyes flickering to his lower region. She slid her arms around his neck and nuzzled into his neck, kissing it lightly.  
"I will always have you, Petyr."

Petyr almost felt rage. She was playing him! She completely asking for him, she was asking to meet Littlefinger. His dark thoughts ate up what good and common sense he had and it felt like there was no going back. He grabbed her neck, pulling her into him. He caught her lips with his and devoured her. Her hands travelled upwards and locked in his hair, she moaned into his mouth, satisfied with his dark, hungry responce. Sansa though maybe she had taken it too far but she felt something awful, something she wasn't supposed to be experiencing. 

Pleasure.

Littlefinger bit at her lips, letting kisses run along her jaw. She sucked at his neck, leaving dark pink and purple bites. Her hands were travelling down his chest to his jeans. She suddenly stopped, and Petyr looked at her breathless.  
"Sansa..?" He almost whimpered.  
She yapped. Yapped?  
Petyr looked at her, in utter confusion.  
She yapped again, and again - and began panting.  
Petyr touched her shoulder and she jumped forward and began licking at his affectionately.  
"JACKIE!" A voice shot from behind Petyr, his eyes opened suddenly to discover a small dog, licking at his face.  
"Jackie, come here, bad dog!"   
Sansa laughed hard as Petyr sat up, dazed, wiped his face of wetness.

It was a dream, he thought. A fucking dream. 

They decided earlier in the day that they should get out the house for a bit, so they went for a picnic. But Petyr fell asleep and had been dozing until an eager young dog had yapped at him and give him slobbery kisses. Sansa liked watched him sleep, he was peaceful yet somehow he looked like he was filled with dark secrets. Petyr was completely dead to the world but kept moaning her name underneath his breath, and she placed experimental kisses on his lips when no-one was passing. He would kiss her back, biting at her lips hungrily. He would moan her name and she couldn't help but snigger and tease him, letting her hand travel his body. 

She had acomplised her first tease, kissing him while he was unaware, the one she'd thought off when she of when she was in the shower.


	7. Chapter 7

Petyr tossed in his bed most of the night. Thoughts of confusion and anger consumed him, and they refused to let him slumber peacefully. Petyr had stayed with Sansa until she fell asleep before leaving to his own bedroom. He cursed under his breath, his hands tugging at his hair in conflict, the dream was so realistic it was almost heart breaking. His lips left as though scarred by hers yet they hadn't touched since he gave her the necklace. Petyr almost felt like being his normal sly self, rather than Sansa's darling who was ever so kind and sweet to her. If he concentrated hard enough, he could swear he still heard her moaning his name. Petyr didn't want to think about the dream, he didn't want to think about anything, he just wanted to sleep.

Sansa awoke as soon as the light had reached her eyes. Her hand slid along her covers, searching for Petyr but he wasn't there, She had hoped to kiss him lightly and tease before he awoke but he wasn't there. Sansa felt her stomach drop a little. Petyr was her protector, her only friend right now but he had left her. Sansa then smirked. "He probably went to get me more lemon cakes and necklaces to win me over, poor sod wants more kisses while he sleeps" she said aloud, laughing. She pulled on a grey jumper he had left the day before last, as it had been sweltering. It smelled of him, warm cloves, a sharp musk of his body wash and a lingering hint of mint. Sansa breathed in his scent deeply, it was comforting - it took her mind away from her Dad. She left her bedroom and began to stroll around the mansion of a home. She went downstairs and peeped out the window and was shocked to see Petyr's car was still there. Sansa frowned and called out.   
"Petyr?"  
There was silence.  
"Why are you wearing my jumper?" A voice called out and Sansa followed it. It lead her back upstairs to a room only a door up from hers. She saw the door was open from the reflection of a framed painting when she stood outside her bedroom door. She walked over and leant on the doorframe, smirking - just like Petyr had done when he first came here. He was sitting at a desk in the middle of the room, a laptop to his left and several piles of paper to his right to which he was writing upon. The windows were open, letting a soft breeze fill the room along with the dazzling heat and brightness of the sun. Petyr didn't even look up at Sansa, and her smirk fell. He was cleanly shaved except from his usual facial hair. His hair was pulled to the side perfectly, the silver hairs shimmering in the sun. He was dressed in a black T-shirt and a black blazer with his iconic mockingbird pin attached to it.  
"A hello would be nice" Sansa bit at him and still he did not look at her.   
"You didn't answer my question, Sweetling" he replied, ignoring her hurt tone.  
"Question?" Sansa asked, not recalling he had asked her a question.  
Petyr sighed, placing his pen down and leaning back into his chair, his eyes finally lifted from the paper to her face. Although he was clean and fresh, his face looked terribly tired. Dark purple streaked under his eyes, he looked exhausted in general. His body slumped in his chair, his head tipped to the right a little and his blinks were slow and almost painful.   
"Why are you wearing my jumper" Petyr repeated, his tired eyes locking with Sansa's blue ones, which suddenly filled with recognition.  
"Oh, because its comfortable, and it smells of you.." Sansa replied, smirking at him again.   
"Its hot today, why would you wear a jumper, which also doesn't belong to you?" He said, not returning Sansa's smirk.  
Sansa was slightly taken aback. Why wasn't he succumbing to her little gestures, she was sure she him right under her foot.  
"Uh.. Well, I don't know.. I thought you were out." Sansa gulped down her confidence, and suddenly filled with anxiety.  
"Oh? You thought I was out, did you?" Petyr mocked darkly.  
"That makes it okay? Does it?" Petyr said, with no emotion or tone in his voice.  
"What did you think I was doing 'out' then dearest sweetling?" Petyr asked Sansa, standing up from his chair to stroll around the room. His right hand fiddling with his left cufflink as he strolled.  
"I-i don't know" Sansa replied, suddenly a scared, sad little girl again.  
"Did you think I was buying more lemon cakes for you? Or necklaces?" He whispered in her ear as he circled her. Sansa felt her throat tighten.  
"I'm just a poor sod who wants kisses while he sleeps, aren't I Sansa?"  
Sansa had frozen, he had heard her. She had blown it. He twirled a strand of auburn hair around his fingers, his face five inches away from hers. His hand traveled to the back of her neck and he drew comforting circles on her neck.  
"Did you kiss me at the picnic?" Petyr asked quietly.  
Sansa nodded and felt the room spin.  
"I'm not your game, Sansa Stark. You are my game, you're mine." He whispered in her ear.  
"You want me Sansa Stark, but your not willing to admit it, you've enjoyed every kiss you're lips have planted on mine, I know it."  
Sansa shook her head, feeling tears fall from her eyes. She had once controlled him like a puppet, but Littlefinger had to have heard what she said.  
"I'm lying am I?" Petyr asked in an intimidating tone.  
He leaned in so close so that their lips almost touched.  
"Then why have your eyes dilated and your pulse grown faster as I've moved closer to you?" Petyr finally smirked, removing his hand from her neck.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa's stages of loss or love?
> 
> Really short but update coming in an hour at most!

Sansa's legs gave way and she collapsed to the ground in the middle of the study while Petyr leant on the desk, watching her clutch her wet face.

"Stage One; Denial" he spoke aloud, watching her hair fall over her face.

"You were not only depressed about your Dad, but Margery had told you that I may pay a visit. Along the death of your Father, you kept forgetting why I was coming and that I was coming at all.

Then you reached Stage 2; Anger. The previous forgetfulness, you became angry at Margery, and everytime she told you of me, you would be as angry as the first time she said about me, because you forgot about me continuously."

Sansa choked on her tears, looking up at his blank face.

"Stage 3; Bargaining" he stated, playing with cuffs of his blazer.

"You felt it when I first went out, then you felt it when I bought you the cakes and presents, Yes. You wished you had your Father rather than my gifts, but you wanted the gifts gone so you could just have me, instead of being polite and expressing the fake awe over the necklace - wasting time when you could softly kisses my jaw as I plant soft bruises on your neck with my lips."

Crimson tore across Sansa's face and Petyr just smirked at her. 

"Now, if I'm correct - you're about to reach your next stage. Depression."

Petyr walked out of the room, leaving Sansa to weep in the room. He walked downstairs and out of the house.

He climbed in his car and drove to no where. He drove and drove until he reached a bar. He went in, the mood was calm - slow music played, food was being served, loud laughter came from the usuals at the back, Petyr sat down. 

"The strongest thing you have please".


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another short one but I promised!

Sansa lay in her bed, listening to Petyr's iPod, she didn't know much of it but she enjoyed listening to soft chimes of a piano as she dozed. He had been gone for two days now. She cried a lot when he left. She didn't want to believe what he said. She was so ashamed, attracted to an older man, having the urge to touch him and kiss him but, at the same time - he was right. She wanted him, she wanted his hands to hold her, his breath inside her, his body on hers. She had discovered the hot pool between her legs before and had let herself go a couple of times, thinking only of Petyr. She felt empty and like she couldn't breath, she was depressed. She didn't have her Dad or Petyr so just lay, waiting and hoping.

Petyr shouldn't be driving, but it was eleven at night in countryside, as if the police would spot him. He had spent the last two days getting wasted, he needed it. He had let himself be used, he had given Sansa a key to his locked exterior and she had slipped in and messed everything up. Alcohol seemed the answer to unmess him. He drove, slowly sliding to the right and back again. He turned into the drive away of the Tyrell House and parked slanted. The house was in darkness as Petyr stumbled in. He slowly stumbled and tripped his way up the staircase, clutching the wall as he walked down the corridor. He pushed the door to Sansa's room slightly and saw her, still fully clothed, asleep on top of the covers with a book with fallen pages in the loose grip of her hand. She had fallen asleep. He moved the book and lay next to her, Stroking her hair as he lifted it from her face. His hand fell down her neck, following her prominent collar bone. Her eyes fluttered open at his touch. The moonlight through her window lit up the room enough so that he could see him. He didn't notice she had awoken until his eyes felt her collarbone and joined the gaze. She felt her cheeks grow warm as he studied her.  
"I'm sorry." Sansa uttered in a breath and Petyr moved close to her.  
"Never be sorry, never admit your mistakes, whatever the situation"

Petyr's breath smelt strongly of whiskey and a mix of other alcoholic beverages. Sansa breathed him in as he moved closer to her. Petyr placed his lips on hers, and felt her deepen the kiss instantly. His hand travelled to the small of her back, pulling her flush with him as he pulled at her lips affectionately. 

"Is this a dream?" Sansa broke breathlessly.

"Does it feel like it?" Petyr's voice wobbled from the his drunkenness.

"It feels like a dream and so much more" Sansa sighed as Petyr kissed her neck softly, she moaned lightly as he did so, which send blood straight to his core. He pulled at her tshirt and he expertly slipped his hand around and undid her bra, sending a low gasp from her lips. She pulled it off and Petyr gave her a lopsided grin, as he softly held and caressed both breast, stroking her pink buds with his thumbs, which made her hot pool form in between her legs. 

"Petyr" she groaned.

He felt powerful, as it should be. He gripped her, leaving tiny purple bruises on her back.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the end guys, hope you enjoy.

Sansa purred in the crack of Petyr's neck as his Petyr's hands moved across her smooth skin. His hand slid downwards as he bit her shoulder, slipping into her underwear. She shuddered violently and started to breath heavily as Petyr rubbed her folds, his fingers soothed her clit in circles. Sansa felt Petyr's errection harden and she unzipped her trousers and entered them, taking hold of him and pulling at him, making him groan. He slipped his fingers inside her wet entrance and out again slowly, sending a moan to fall from her lips to which he met with a kiss as his fingers got faster and faster, as was the rhythm of Sansa's wrist on his hardened cock.   
"Take me" she uttered between breaths.  
"Not yet my sweetling" he almost cursed, deepening his fingers inside her soaking heat. He felt her pulsing and knew she was close, as was he. Her head was tipped back, she was close to euphoria when he removed himself from her cunt and her from his cock and smirked with his mouth but not his eyes at the heartbreaking disappointment on her face.   
"Are you going to fuck me now?" She whimpered, sending aching straight to his cock which was so hard it pained him.   
"Patience is sweet my dear" he said in a soft whisper.

She lay on her back, her arms above her head. Petyr stared at her, the moonlight shone across her womanly curves, her soft breasts and her glistening red hair. Both his knees where on either side on her thighs, and his hands on either side of her head. He leant down and kissed her so softly, his tongue kissing her sweet lips. He didn't see Catelyn, or some whore he used to pluck from the streets in kings landing, nor did he see a little girl. He saw a gorgeous woman, Sansa Stark who happened to be the daughter of his longest love. Yeah, she carried the Tully look that her mother has, but she so much more beautiful and she thought differently to her. Petyr was making love to Sansa Stark and he would choose her again over Catelyn because she wanted what he wanted. He leant down again and kissed her lips, then her jaw and to her neck, going down the valley because her breast and over her stomach to a patch of fiery red hair. Her kissed her through the hair and Sansa looked bamboozled but acted as though she were too drunk to care. He ran his tongue in between her folds and she moaned a little bit. His tongue circled her clit, he sucked on it hard and her breathing became heavy as did small moans left her. His thumb took over for his tongue and he explored her more. He slowly placed his tongue deep inside her. She tasted sweet and he licked her running juices. Each of her moans were loud and full of euphoria, she was getting closer.  
"Petyr.. Petyr.." She breathed, running her hands through his hair, tugging at it roughly. He circled faster and licked her deeper then she let go and he drank her pleasure up and smiled at her, wiping his mouth with a finger. Sansa stared at his, eyes shinning like he'd never seen them. Her eyes travelled downwards and settled on his still aching and hard cock, smirking.  
"Not Tonight, sweetling" her soothed and Sansa frowned.  
"Sansa, you will always wait for me, you could fall for a man your age, but he would never be me"  
Sansa looked at him and smiled at him.   
"Will you always wait for me?" She asked.  
"A boy never throws away his favourite toy, sweetling".  
"I'm not a toy.." She said, almost hurt.  
"No, but your still mine" he soothed as he played with her hair.

'I'm his' she thought 'I'm all his'.

"Petyr?"   
"Yes?"  
"You want tea with your toast?"  
"Yes, thank you Sweetling".  
Sansa handed him a cup of steaming tea and sat opposite him. He was just kind of gorgeous. Even his a bed head and crumpled T-shirt and bottoms. Sansa felt almost lucky being with him, he was smart, wise, good-looking and amazing in bed. 

"Petyr?"  
"Yes?"  
"How many stages are there of my depression"  
"Well, everyone is different depending on what happened to make them depressed, and such like that, but you Sansa I believe have five stages."  
"So, I'm on my last stage?"  
"I don't know, Sweetling. You tell me? What do you think your last stage is?"  
Sansa thought for a minute, she never thought this was the end of her depression.  
"Acceptance." She stated.  
"Explain?"  
"Well, I feel that I'm over the death of my Dad, I do miss him but he's in a better place now, and I have also accepted that your a wicked man and I love you." She laughed blushing.   
"Oh sweetling, I don't think I could plan this if I tried" kissing her lips.

\- 1 month ago -

"Varys, give me all the details of Eddard Stark" he said to the man on the other side of the phone call.   
"He had the accident two days ago, someone reversed into him, trapping his leg between the car and the wall. No-one knows who did it or why but the name "Jaime Lannister" has been floating around him the past few days. He is very weak and getting Stronger but his surgery and battle to keep him alive is costing his toll, with you as a close associate with our just passed Lord Robert, being his sons therapist and helping him use money in best way to improve King's Landing - Although he wasted more than enough of parties and such which will take a tole on his lord son".

"Can't you just move Eddard back to a hospital in Winterfell?"

"He is much to weak, he is becoming a burden by burning on hole in the pocket of money they don't have."

"Bloody Starks" Petyr mumbled, rubbing his temples.

"Varys, let the boy decide."

"Let Joffrey decide if Eddard dies or they keep giving him what he needs?"

"Yes".

Petyr hung up on Varys and stared at the wall. 

"Eddard dies, the Starks should return home and grieve. But Sansa won't, she will be like her Mother I know it. I'll make myself known to Margery to support her about the loss of her brother in law, she will care after Sansa until gets to be to much and she'll phone me, I'll tell her I'm close to her mother so will of course help her and then, let it run from there. 

She'll be mine in under a months time".

Petyr leant back and just smiled.


End file.
